Satan's Flames, Fox's Spirit
by ShiroShinoKage
Summary: For three years, she's ran and hid away from the Order. Broken, lost and alone. She runs into the group and feels unsure and won't trust anyone, for fear of rejection. Will a certain young demon boy help her break through her own walls? Or will she become mad and rampant and be executed by the Order? RinXOC
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: _**

**_I do not own the characters of Ao no Exorcist._**

**_The only thing I do own is the plot and the OC. _**

**_Please, be kind while reviewing this fanfic. It's my first and I'd rather have some encouraging constructive criticism. Now read on and enjoy the story!_**

**_-ShinoKage_**

The sun glared down at the True Cross Academy's forest, where the first year Cram School students trudged tiredly. Sweaty, exhausted, irritated, except for one particular demon child...

"Oh cool! Look guys! It's a waterfall! I've never seen one before!" Exclaimed the excited and energetic boy by the name of Rin Okumura, the son of Satan. The others were amazed at Rin's energy.

"How the hell is he so energetic?!" Complained the irritable Bon Suguro as he continued trudging through the forest with his two best friends in tow.

Shima, the pink headed and lazy monk awkwardly chuckled. "Well... He is half demon, so, it kinda makes sense he's not as tired or irritable as the rest of us. He's even carrying Sensei Shura's gear, along with his own!"

"It's just aggravating how energetic he is!" Shuguro continued to fume. Konekomaru and Shima just tiredly laughed at Suguro's ridiculous reactions.

"My word. You complain more than a normal typical girl would." Blantly stated the young maroon eyed girl, Izumo Kamiki, as she rolled her eyes in annoyance of the boys behind her.

"You wanna say that to my face, Eyebrows?!" Suguro growled as he glared at the back of the young girl's head.

"What are you gunna do? Hit me?"

Izumo challenged back. Ignoring Shiemi Moriyama's attempts to calm her down.

Suguro was about to make another comeback till he was cut off by Yukio. "That's enough from you both." He glowered at them. The quarreling teens stopped what they were doing and paid full attention to their Sensei, nodding that they would stop.

"Are you sure you two are brothers?" Shima fearfully whispered to Rin, not adverting his eyes from the young sensei's direction. Rin just shrugged. "He's nice... Sometimes..."

"Yeesh, Okumura. You sure sound crabby today." Shura lazily pointed out as she continued walking to their destination. Yukio sent silent daggers in her direction and held back a growl in his throat. Shura just yawned and easily shrugged off Yukio's attempted intimidation look.

"Shut up, Shura."

Shura just looked back and chuckled.

Once the tired group breached through the forest into the treeless opening, the group (excluding Rin) fell to the ground from exhaustion.

"Aah.. Well. Lets begin setting up camp." Yukio tiredly looked over towards the fallen, exhausted group and grimanced. "... After we take a breather..." Too tired to speak, everyone else just groaned in agreement.

Shura looked around, feeling a bit unsettled. "Hmm..." Scanning the area with her sharp eyes, Shura found nothing. "Maybe the exhaustion is getting to me.." She whispered to herself.

*Ring. Ring.*

*Ring. Ring.*

Shura flinched and looked to her right hand pocket. Confusion was etched onto her face as she took out her small phone. "Hello?"

The class all looked at Shura with confusion whereas Yukio gave her a stern face. Knowing there was some news.

"Are you sure..?" Seriousness settled into the atmosphere.

"Alright. We'll be sure to be on the look out."

Taking the phone away from her ear, she hung up and stared intently into her phone. As if it would give her the answers she needed.

Rin breaks the silence, "what was that about Shura Sensei?"

She gave them a slightly dazed look from being interrupted from her thoughts and shot them her trademark smirk.

"Nothing really of any importance. Just a call from headquarters about a demon we've been searching for 3 years now. Apparently they've got sightings but Idunno. We haven't seen this demon in years. But you'll never know I guess."

Yukio's eyes widened and his body became slightly rigid. "They've caught sightings of... Ayakashi...?!"

"Who or what is this 'Ayakashi'?"

S

uguro asked cautiously. The group stared at the two exorcists, waiting for an explanation of the situation.

Yukio glared at the ground and Shura was just gazing off into the forest. "Ayria Ayakashi. Born from a human mother who was impregnated by a demon. A very powerful demon..." Everyone looked at each other and then looked at Rin, who shrunk beneath everyone's gaze and glared at them.

Yukio continued. "... No. Not Satan. This demon only comes second compared to him. This demon is a powerful fire fox demon..."

"A fox demon? I'm sure we can take him!" Rin stated with an air of confidence, taking his fighting stance with a cocky smirk plastered on his face.

Shura sighed. "'He' is actually a she and she's not like most demons, Rin. She's a lot like you."

Rin's confidence faltered into that of confusion. "What do you mean...?" Shura gave him a distant look. "Similar to what happened to you and Yukio, she lost her family also. Her mother died from giving birth. She got adopted by two very good exorcists who accepted her as a sister and kept her a secret from the Order... But... How they died is confusing. Some say they got murdered by a demon, others say they got executed by the order. Another rumor is that she killed them when she went berserk." She shook her head.

"But I don't know how they died. They just think she's a high priority flight risk that must be executed."

Silence took over the group. Shura shifted her weight from one foot to the other. "I know she would never kill them..." She whispered to herself.

Yukio shook his head, and focused back onto the current mission. "Enough about Ayakashi.

Nii-san, Suguro, Shima and Konekomaru. You'll team up with me to set up the tents and start up the camp fire."

"Moriyama and Kamiki, you two will team up with me and start working on the barrier circle." Shura handed them a can of paint and two brushes.

Giving the two girls a sarcastic, cheeky smile, she jumped into the tree behind them and settled herself on the lowest branch. "Lemme know when you're done." The two girls looked at her in surprise.

"You're not gunna help?!" Izumo exclaimed.

"Hahaha I am helping! By keeping watch. You'll never know when a demon will pop out, especially since the sun is almost set." Moriyama looked worriedly toward the setting sky.

"We better get started with this... Let's work together!" Kamiki just glared at the overly optimistic tamer.

"You're such a weed." She muttered. Moriyama just smiled and began working on the circle.

After setting up the tents, Shuguro, Konekomaru and Shima ventured to the forest's edge to collect firewood, leaving the Okumura twins to set up the bug net around the tents.

"So... Is this Ayakashi really that dangerous, Yukio?" Rin questioned.

Yukio gave him a surprised look and answered. "As far as I know, she is. She's just about as dangerous as you, nii-san."

"You've never met her?" Rin's expression grew surprised as he continued working on the bug net. "No. I'm only basing my knowledge of her off from what I've read and what other exorcists say about her."

Yukio continued. "She is a very strong demon, however. From what I've heard, she's managed to injure a whole division. But... Something strange happened after the attack..." Yukio's glaze fall to the ground, his face contoured with seriousness and slight confusion.

Rin jokingly asked, "Like what? Did she eat their souls or something?" Attempting to try and ease his younger brother's seriousness.

"No... She healed them and disappeared." Yukio looked back at his brother. Finding that his face was the look of pure confusion and amazement. "She healed them? Then why is the Order hunting her down then?" Yukio just shook his head. "I don't know myself, Nii-san."

"Alright, Yukio Sensei. We got the fire going. Are the girl's done with the barrier circle yet?" Suguro asked, walking towards the twin brothers.

Yukio gave him a slight smile. "Good work. And I'm not really sure if they are. I'll check in with Shura." With that he walked off away from the fire and towards the tree Shura was napping in. Yukio just gave her a irritated look.

"Sleeping on the job again, Shura?" Shura opened one eye and looked down on the young Sensei. She smiled. "Nah. Just relaxing, Scaredy cat four-eyes. Whatcha need?"

Yukio glared and tried his best not to get even more irritated. "Stop calling me that. And I was wondering if Kamiki and Moriyama were done with the barrier circle yet."

Shura gazed over to where the girls were finishing, Shura could barely make out what they were doing. "I'm gunna guess they're just about finished. We'll met ya back at the firepit once they're done."

Yukio nodded and walked back towards the fire. "They should be done in a moment. And in time too. It's getting to be dark and this whole forest will be infested with low-ranked demons."

Suguro had a serious and determined look on his face. "Yukio Sensei. What can you tell us about that Ayakashi character you and Shura mentioned earlier?" All attention was to the young exorcist Sensei. Taking in a deep breath, he replied, "In all honesty, I don't know quite that much about her. All I know is that she's a very confusing but dangerous demon. Similar to Rin, she has flames of her own. But she can manipulate them to be any color and what it can burn. There are reports that she's even healed people by using her flames. She carries a katana with her and she's been known for her singing. She's even nicknamed 'the Forest Siren.'"

Konekomaru broke out into cold sweat. "Siren? So... She can manipulate men too?!" Yukio smiled and lightly shook his head. "I don't think so. From what I was told, her singing is impeccably beautiful and people can't help but follow the sound of her voice. As far as I know, she doesn't intentionally try to lure in an audience."

Shima smiled mischievously and slyly asked, "I'm guessing she's beautiful, eh?" Suguro swat the pink headed monks head. "Calm down you damn pervert."

Yukio stared into the fire. "I honestly do not know. I've never witnessed her before. I think Shura would know."

*Grumble*

The boys all turned to Rin, who's stomach was still growling. Blushing, he hugged his stomach and looked down at the ground in embarrassment. "I guess I'm hungry... Hehe..."

"Then go make us all some dinner. Since you're the best cook here." Shura suggested as she walked back to the group with Izumo and Shiemi in tow. "So the barrier circle is up and ready, I take it?" Yukio asked as Shura walked to the cooler and took out a can of beer.

"Yup. No demons coming in here tonight." Shura blatantly stated and took a big gulp of her beer. She didn't bother to look at the group and just stared out into the darkness of the forest, her eyes distant and uncertain. Everyone could sense there was something amiss with their busty Sensei. But they didn't bother to question since they were all hungry and tired.

"WHERE'S THE DAMN FOOD OKUMURA?!"

"IT'S COOKING, SUGURO! NOW SHUT THE HELL UP! It's almost done anyways!" Rin glared at Suguro. "Stupid, bossy gorilla..."

**XxXxXxXx**

**This is it for this chapter.**

**Ppease do read and review!**

**-ShinoKage**


	2. Chapter 2

_**So here's chapter two!**_

_**I would've posted this earlier but I've been having some issues with some things lately. But it'll all hopefully get resolved soon. But yes, here's chapter two! **_

_**Please, enjoy!**_

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx **_

The next morning...

"Alright! Today, you will be learning how to survive in this forest. Sometimes, as an exorcist, you will have to travel in the wilderness to get to your destinations." the group looked at one another and awaited for Yukio to continue. "You will be paired up with a partner. You each have a bag of 3-day supplies of food, water, a flashlight, a match and a firework. If you light the firework, it means you have given up and failed this survival test. Understood?"

Nodding in agreement, everyone took a backpack. "Now. Here are the pairs scaredy cat four-eyes and I have decided. However, one group will have an extra due to the uneven number of students." Yukio glared daggers at Shura's head for bringing up that pesky nickname he loathed so much, trying his hardest to remain calm. Shura glanced over and smirked at his predictable reaction. She just loved getting him riled up.

"First pair: Izumo Kamiki and Shiemi Moriyama." Izumo dropped her head in shame and embarrassment as Shiemi's eyes sparkled with happiness and determination.

"Second pair: Ryuuji Suguro and Rin Okumura." Rin grinned at Suguro. Suguro just eyed him and returned a small smile.

Shima and Konekomaru, however, just gave each other scared glances, knowing full well who they'll be assigned to team up with.

"Third pair: Renzou Shima, Miwa Konekomaru and Nemu Takara." Shima gave out a defeated sigh as Konekomaru gave Takara an uncertain glance. Takara gave no reaction of the announced pairings, which creeped Konekomaru out even more.

Suguro chuckled at his two friend's misfortune. "Looks like you two are stuck with that creep, haha." Shima just gave him a sad pout. "Hey, be nice Bon... No need to make fun of us." Konekomaru agreed, trying his best to be optimistic. "Yeah. And besides, maybe Takara isn't really that bad of a guy..." The boys all glanced over to Takara, who remained emotionless.

Shima just stared at the ground whimpering. "I'm scared of that kid though... He's creepy..."

"Well... Better you than us!" Rin grinned. Shima and Konekomaru glared at him. "At least Shima and I have each other. I think things could be a lot worse if one of us were alone with him..." Both boys shivered from the thought of being stuck with the strange and mysterious puppet master.

"True. But I doubt he'd do much to you guys. He only really cares about himself." Suguro pointed out. The two boys shrugged and sauntered off to their assigned group, weeping silently in fear and misery.

"Boy do I feel sorry for them." Suguro muttered. Rin nodded in agreement. "Hopefully, they'll get through this test in one piece." Rin added while he and Shuguro ventured neared the forest.

"And... *BANG* GO!"

Shura yelled out as Yukio shot his gun into the air to start the test. The teams all rushed into the forest trees, each going in different directions.

Once the groups were gone and out of earshot, Yukio couldn't help but wonder about the possibilities of the groups running into Ayakashi. As if reading his mind, Shura reassured him. "The chances of them running into her aren't too high. She tries to avoid exorcists. Not pick a fight with them." She waltzed over to the cooler and grabbed a can of beer and lounged on the ground beside it. "Besides, I'm pretty sure they can hold their own against her for a bit."

Yukio just stared out into the forest, trying his best not to be too concerned for his student's safety...

(With Rin and Suguro...)

"Alright, Okumura. There's no being a lone hero for this one. We have to work together, understand?" Suguro reminded the young half demon boy. Rin just rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know." Suguro glared at him. "Do ya, demon boy?" Rin just returned the glare and growled, "Yes, I do. Now get off my back about it, mother."

"What did ya call me?!" Suguro threatened. 15 minutes into the test and already Rin was getting on his nerves! He was already starting to doubt in Rin's ability to even cooperate as a team.

*SNAP*

The two boys stopped and stood still. Listening for any other unusual sounds and tried to keep a keen eye on their surroundings. They waited and waited.

Nothing happened.

Suguro scanned out his surroundings. But saw nothing strange or any indication of an intruder. "Maybe it was just a animal." Rin however, felt, believed, it was something much more than that. He could sense it.

A demon? Possibly. But whatever it was, he could sense it's power. But, he couldn't tell if it was a possible threat. If it was, wouldn't it have jumped out and attacked by now?

He wasn't certain, but he stayed on alert, just incase. "Maybe it was. For now, we need to find a place to set up camp. It's gunna get dark soon."

Suguro nodded in agreement and continued on walking through the dense forest. "Yeah. And we need to try and gather up some food and set up a barrier circle. We wouldn't want to get jumped in our sleep by hobgoblins, haha." Rin chuckled along with him. "Hehe no kidding. Then again, I'm sure we can handle them, easy." The demon boy boasted arrogantly. Suguro rolled his eyes and remarked, "Or you could just tell them to back off since you're Satan's son and all. I'm sure they'll listen to you." Rin scowled and glared at Suguro. "You're never gunna get over that are ya?" He asked deadpanned.

Suguro laughed and shook his head. "Nah, not really. Hehe, it's fun to make fun of you." Rin scowled even more and fumed as Suguro continued to chuckle at his partner's reaction.

"Bah! Whatever!"

(With Kamiki and Shiemi...)

_'I swear... If she keeps smiling with that ridiculously irritating smile of her's, I'm gunna slap it off of her stupid face!'_ Izumo inwardly fumed. She could barely stand being around this obnoxious little ray of sunshine. She didn't understand why she was always so irritatingly happy! It just infuriated her the longer she stayed with this overly happy dimwit, imbecile weed.

She tried to concentrate on anything else. Anything to help her calm down and focus on the task in hand. She couldn't let this girl get the best of her. She couldn't afford losing sight of what was more important!

"Kamiki... Are you alright?" The young blonde girl asked softly as Izumo gave her confused look. "Of course I'm alright. Why would ask such a thing, you weed?" The maroon eyed girl huffed out irritably. Shiemi just ignored the insult and focused on her friend's strange behavior.

"Oh... I'm sorry, Kamiki. Haha I was just worried because you seemed kinda off. Like you have something on your mind. But if you're alright, that's all that matters." She gave Izumo a heart warming smile and continued walking forward.

Izumo looked up towards the sky and noticed the sky was beginning to have a orange pink hue. "We need to find a spot to camp out for now. It's going to be dark soon. And we need to work on a barrier circle to protect us for tonight." Izumo informed seriously. Shiemi followed her partners gaze and understood the situation. Taking out a piece of paper with summoning circles scribbled on it, Shiemi pricked her finger, poked the blood onto the paper and began summoning her familiar.

"Nii!" The little green creature shouted in excitement. Shiemi smiled and welcomed her friend. "Nii-chan! Will you help us find a place to set up camp?"

"Niiiiii!" The little creature exclaimed happily and began leading the way. "Ah, thank you, Nii-chan!" Izumo just rolled her eyes and followed the pair.

(With Shima, Konekomaru, and Takara)

"Why did we have to be partnered up with Takara...?" Konekomaru whimpered. Shima lazily shrugged. "Because Yukio Sensei and Shura Sensei both hate us maybe? Idunno. The most we can do is just ignore him." Konekomaru just stared at the back if Takara's head nervously. Scowling, he tried to think of a way to talk to Takara.

*SNAP*

The boys heard the sound of a snapping branch and stood in a fighting stance, except for Takara who just stood still, unphased. They heard the rustling of the bushes on Konekomaru's left side...

But as soon as the two boys turned in the direction of the sound...

*BAM!*

Something or someone crashed right into them, toppeling them all on top of each other, excluding Takara. Someone with a feminine voice gasped, said a quick and barely audible apology and swiftly escaped the scene. Leaving the two boys to wonder what just happened and who was that girl...


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank you so much for the support(:**_

_**it seriously means a lot! I do apologize for delaying this chapter. I've been going through a lot and could barely find much time to finish up this story. As of now, I am currently working on the 4th chapter. Please, continue supporting this story!3**_

**_It gets better later on(:_**

**_And please tell me your thoughts! Everything helps!_**

**_-ShinoKage_**

**_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_**

Darkness has fallen, covering the forest. The moon's light is all that shines, barely penetrating the darkened forest floor. Yukio paced around the campfire as Shura just watched lazily.

_'This boy. Always over thinking, never relaxing. How the hell did I end up in this situation?'_ Shura just drank and watched as the young exorcist continued to panic. Shaking her head irritably, she got up off the ground and grabbed hold of Yukio's shoulders, stilling him from his pacing.

"What's with you scaredy cat four-eyes? I'm telling you, your students will be fine. Your brother will be fine. So stop freaking out so much." Shura's amethyst eyes bored into Yukio's sea blue eyes. She could see the worry and frustration that shrouded them.

"How could we let them go out there knowing full well there's a psychotic demon running lose? A powerful one, if I may add!" He was already losing what little patience he had. Shura's eyes became little slits, aggravatingly glaring at him, she clenched onto his shoulders even harder, her nails digging through his white button down. "One; you **NEVER** even faced her before. So stop acting like you have! Two; have some faith in them, you damn scaredy cat! They can handle themselves! And if anything does happen, we'll know. You understand?" She smacked him in the back of his head. "So shut up, sit down and relax for once. You're just asking to get your ass kicked."

Yukio just glared at her, then adverted his angry eyes to the ground. He knew she was right. He needed to have more faith and believe they'll be fine. Especially Rin. He knew, despite Rin's carelessness and carefree spirit, his brother could hold out. 'I need to have more faith in them...' He heavily sighed and sat down, watching as the flames danced and enveloped him in it's warmth. He relaxed a little, which was better than him pacing around and panicking like a little school girl in Shura's opinion.

She watched as the frustration slowly began to fade from him. "And like I told you earlier, Ayakashi tries to avoid exorcists as much as possible. So there isn't anything to worry about." Yukio's gaze focused on the flames. He knew he had no choice but to listen to her. He never faced the said 'psychotic' demon before, so he shouldn't have been so quick to judge and acted out on his emotions.

But he still worried...

(With Takara, Konekomaru and Shima)

The three boys sat around their small fire. They luckily just finished their barrier circle just before the darkness of night made it's reign over the forest. Though, the two childhood friends continued to ponder about the accident from a few hours earlier.

(Flashback)

_*SNAP*_

_The boys heard the sound of a snapping branch and stood in a fighting stance, except for Takara who just stood still, unphased. They heard the rustling of the bushes on Konekomaru's left side..._

_But as soon as the two boys turned in the direction of the sound..._

_*BAM!*_

_Something or someone crashed right into them, toppeling them all on top of each other, excluding Takara. Someone with a feminine voice gasped, said a quick and barely audible apology and swiftly escaped the scene. Leaving the two boys to wonder what just happened and who was that girl..._

_"Wh-wh-who was that..?" The young bald monk stammered out. Shima picked himself up off the ground and helped Konekomaru. Both stared in the direction the mysterious female ran off in. "I have no idea..." Shima's face was indifferent, but his mind wondered. _

_"If you two dumbasses are done gawking at that demon girl. We need to set up camp! You lazy good for nothing's." Takara's puppet aggravatingly reminded them. Though, Konekomaru whirled his head in Takara's direction, fear showing through his eyes clearly. "She was a demon?!" _

_Takara's puppet's face scowled. "We'll no shit Sherlock! She had a demon tail, you blind bimbos." Takara turned away and continued walking forward, leaving both Shima and Konekomaru behind._

(End of flashback)

"A demon, huh? Could she be that Ayakashi demon Shura Sensei and Okumura Sensei were going on about yesterday?..." The pink headed monk questioned. Konekomaru just watched the fire dance and cackle, worry and fear etched onto his face. "Most likely... But Im not sure... Shura Sensei mentioned that Ayakashi avoids exorcists at all cost..." Shima looked up into the sky, watching the stars lightly dot and twinkle in the sky.

"Maybe she's afraid..." Shima muttered. Konekomaru looked at him in disbelief of his assumption. "Afraid? Why would she be afraid? She's considered to be one of the most powerful demons out there!"

"Shut the hell up, baldy! No one fucking cares!" Takara's puppet exclaimed, it's face scrunched up looking dark and menacing. Konekomaru stiffened and looked away. "Err... Sorry, Takara..."

The two monks decided to not continue the debate, in fear of Takara's wrath. Shima took out his phone, typed in some words and shut it off. Konekomaru gave him a questioning look.

"I just sent a mass text to everyone about being on the look out. It'd be nice for them to be aware."

(With Yukio and Shura)

*Bling*

Yukio glanced at his right hand pocket. "What the hell..?" He muttered under his breath. Pulling out his phone, he tapped the screen to read the new message seeing it was from Shima. Shura drunkenly snuck over to see.

"Ooooooh is it from a secret girlfriend? Hehehe, you sly dog you." Yukio just rolled his eyes. He still couldn't believe she even made it to be a exorcist. Shaking his head, he looked back and read over the text, his eyes grew wide with fear and worry. Shura, being drunk, gave him a quizzical look.

"What's wrong? Your girlfriend dumped ya?" She giggled. Yukio gave her a look that told her it was serious. She stopped laughing and just watched him. "No, Shura. I got a message from Shima. Apparently he and his team ran into Ayakashi." Yukio quickly stood up and quickly walked toward the forest. "Hey! Where do you think you're going, ya worry wart?"

Yukio looked over his shoulder. "I'm bringing them back here. It's too dangerous for them to be out there with Ayakashi running around." Shura staggered as she walked to join the young boy. "Fine. I'm coming with ya then. Unlike you, I've had experience with Ayria..." Her eyes lost their humorous feel and fell into a look of remembrance. Yukio's stern face softened.

"Alright scaredy cat four-eyes. Lets round up the kids." She reminded him lazily. Yukio stared at her as she walked into the darkness. Wondering what just happened with her moods, they changed so suddenly... But he soon shook it off and raced after her.

(With Shiemi and Izumo)

Shiemi gazed at her phone, somewhat confused. "What does it say, Moriyama?"

"Shima said, "Just ran into a fox demon. It may have been Ayakashi. Keep a look out and stay safe."' I hope they're okay..." Shiemi's eyes filled with worry whereas Izumo just played with the fire, moving the charred burning wood around to add more friction to the fire. Her thoughts wandered, leaving her unaware of her surroundings.

A rustle in the bushes brought her back into reality. "Ahh! What was that?" Shiemi quickly jumped to her feet, watching the bushes to see if anything jumps out. Izumo narrowed her eyes and then took out her summoning slips, pricking her finger and smearing her blood.

"I ask the grace of Inari, God of Harvest! Fulfill my prayers!" Uke and Mike stood beside their master, giving warning growls to the unknown intruder.

"Please! I didn't mean to frighten you..." A feminine voice spoke out. Her voice sounded soft and soothing but laced with fear and uncertainty. Shiemi eased herself into calming down. "Please show yourself... We won't hurt you if you do..." Her voice was shaky, whilst Izumo kept a stern look, ready to have her familiars attack. The two spirit kitsunes growled even more ferociously, ready to pounce.

"Do you promise not to attack...? I won't if you won't... I don't want any trouble..." Shiemi glanced over to Izumo, sensing her patience thinning. "Yes! Please show yourself!"

"Alright..." The voice inhaled and exhaled. "I'm coming out..."


End file.
